gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Clydeward Jackson
Clydeward “Jack” Jackson is a character in Poison or Protect. Appearance He is described as lanky, with a foolish smile. He is tall, but not often thought as such next to his friend, Gavin, who is of the same height but much larger. Personality Jack is often described as being a buffoon and not terribly bright. At the same time, he is very friendly and most people instantly get along with him. History Jack’s father was a friend of the Duke of Snodgrove, but his father gambled away his fortune and killed himself with drink. In the books Poison or Protect Jack attends a house party with his friend, Gavin Ruthven, thrown by the father (the Duke of Snodgrove) of his fiancé - Violet Bicker-Harrow. Little does he know the Duke has hired the Mourning Star, Preshea Villentia, to ensure that his daughter will be dissuaded from marrying Jack. Preshea doesn't need to work too hard, but only encourag Jack to behave exactly as he was like to: wildly and brashly. After making a complete fool of himself over the course of the party, he is eventually asked to leave. It is not great tragedy, for it is revealed before the end of the novella that he has already fallen in love with another. Trivia * Mr. Jackson to most, Jack is most often referred to as Jack by Gavin Ruthven. * Jack is not very good at horse riding. Quotes * “Jack laughed, a spark of joy that caught the lady’s attention.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter One) * “Jack is pally with everyone.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter One) * “Young Jackson is not so bad, but hasn’t two farthings to rub together and is foolish about the little that’s left.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Two) * “In truth, Jack hadn’t the brains to roast a chestnut without assistance, but Gavin let him blether on.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Two) * “Jack looked at him with the dead-ferret expression he always got when arrested by some revelation.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Two) * “Best not to inquire: Jack’s thoughts sprang from a well so deep and dry that to ask after their origin was akin to dropping a pebble in a mine shaft and waiting to hear it strike bottom.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Two) * “This was due to Jack’s nature – all quick movements and a tendency to slouch that resulted in a boyishly unthreatening aspect.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Two) * “Jack had a reckless disregard for drawing rooms that Gavin envied and never failed to remark upon. ” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Two) * "Show her I'm a man of deeds, not lobsters..." (Poison or Protect, Chapter Four) * “However, ignorance had never stopped Jack from waxing poetical on any subject.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Four) * “Jack’s antics were becoming extreme with desperation. ” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Six) * “Poor Jack had never learned that what could be charming during a ball became gauche over long rainy days in the countryside.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Six) * “Poor Jack was abysmal at cards, and what little funds he possessed were bound to be lost in the space of the two hours it would take the ladies to walk the grounds.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Six) * “Jack, having lost all his funds and not so dim as to dip into imaginary coffers, came to join Gavin.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Six) * “Perceptive blighter. Jack was a buffoon, but he wasn’t stupid.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Six) * “Gavin loved Jack for his easygoing nature and big heart. He was truly the most loyal of friends. But the man could get right barmy notions in his head.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Ten) Category:Characters Category:Delightfully Deadly Series Category:Parasolverse Characters